


itty bitty sammy

by TR47MA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Don't Like Don't Read, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR47MA/pseuds/TR47MA
Summary: in which dream destroys his guard sam.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Kudos: 44





	itty bitty sammy

Sam was a  _ tiny  _ man. He was no taller than five feet and two inches! He was slender and dainty, fragile almost. Many teased him for it, and oftentimes, Sam lashed out. He wasn't one to get worked up quickly, but he would go from zero to one hundred real quick if anyone ever mentioned his height. It was a sore spot for him.

Perhaps, perhaps that's why he took up several classes for training and redstone. Perhaps if he trained to become a guard, he would get respect, and if he learned how to master the art of redstone, he would be known for his talent rather than his height.

And Ender was he known for his talent and skills. Quickly, he had worked his way up the social ladder. He became well known for the way he worked with redstone, creating impressive and complicated machines only few people— only  _ he _ — would ever understand. He was  _ swimming  _ in money, nobles and royals and the upper class throwing their money at him to create some sort of machine for them.

He would follow their requests, dutifully work on them til dawn to dusk, more than happy to keep his mind working and hands busy. He was the  _ heir  _ of redstone, taking after his idol, Mumbo Jumbo. He wanted to  _ be  _ on his level, to be respected and known for his talent of redstone.

So when he had been commissioned to build a prison— a prison like no other— from the owner of the Dream SMP himself, who was he to say no?

I mean, seriously. He had no choice. Dream would  _ murder  _ him if he denied. But even if he wouldn't murder him, Dream offered him a lot of money, more money than he had ever gotten in his  _ years  _ of working with redstone. It could probably support him for years!

So, at the crack of dawn, Sam had woken up and traveled to the private SMP. He had paid a Watcher to watch and care for his horse, and had been forced to travel to the private servers on foot. He had been in the chambers several times, he knew the place quite well. But as he had walked deeper into the chambers, the place got quieter and quieter, up until he made a sharp left and stumbled right in front of the Dream SMP portal.

The portal was a large, green portal. The frame was made up of cobbled and mossy stone, lizards crawling over it, pretty lady bugs making their way all around it. The magic itself was a lime green color, a humming sound coming from it, a thing all portals had. The small pathway was off the same frame material, flowers gently dancing on the path to a mysterious wind.

Sam stepped foot onto the pathway, pausing and waiting for something to happen— for the pathway to shift a bit, for a warning that he should step off and turn away. But as he waited there, nothing happened. That was all Sam needed to make his way across the pathway.

Lifting a leg, Sam heaved himself onto the portal. The lime magic curled around him like a snake wrapping around its prey. The humming, a chorus of whispered hisses, got louder and louder until all Sam could think of was that. He closed his eyes, feeling himself jerk as the ground underneath 'opened up'. 

You ever try to fall asleep and you're falling asleep but your body decides to be a little bitch and act as if it's falling into the void? That's how it feels to jump between portals, between servers. It's as if you're floating yet falling, feeling weightless and heavy at the same time. No matter how many times he used portals, he wouldn't get used to it.

After a couple seconds that felt like hours, Sam opened his eyes as he landed on the floor. He swallowed as he looked around.

Tall pine trees greeted him, swaying side to side to a calm wind. A few rabbits eyed him before scurrying away, a couple of birds chirping. It was...peaceful.

Sam pulled up his holographic chat and smiled as he saw messages pop up, eyeing the  _ Awesamdude joined the server. _

He was in.

After that, the day became a blur. He had been immediately stopped by a kid named Tommy and another called Tubbo. They questioned why he was here, who he was, and even after they interrogated him, they were still suspicious. Sam grew frustrated and would've snapped and probably gotten chased out had Dream— yes,  _ that  _ Dream— appeared and chased the other two away.

Dream was...friendly. He wasn't mean or bloodthirsty like how the media viewed him, he was very friendly, even going as far as to joke here and there. Sure, he teased Sam for his short height (to which Sam would try to swat at him— keyword,  _ try _ ) but there wasn't any malice in it. It was as if they were childhood friends, as if they knew each other all their life.

Dream was also  _ massive.  _ He was so tall! How the Hell is he tall? What's his secret? He was like...six foot and Ender knows how many inches. And,  _ Ender,  _ he's  _ muscular!  _ He wasn't heavily muscular and stocky, he was lithe as well. He was intimidating and his aura  _ demanded  _ respect.

Sam was more than happy to give him respect.

But overall, he was nice…

And Sam was so  _ fucking  _ oblivious to how mean and cruel Dream could he. He didn't notice the way people would drop their eyes down whenever Dream walked by, how they seemed to freeze and stiffen up, or how fear glazed their eyes. Sam didn't even ask why— didn't ask what the Pandora's Vault was for; I mean, it wasn't really his position to ask but still. If he had seen the signs, maybe, just maybe, he could've done something.

He had only noticed when had been in the crowd of rebels, watching as Tommy pointed Dream's weapon at him, the once seemingly untouchable dictator fallen to his knees, two of his lives stolen in a matter of seconds from the boy he had been terrorizing all these years.

Sam didn't dare say anything, even if he was near the front. He had only nodded when Tommy asked both him and Sapnap to take the former dictator to the actual cell. He glanced at Dream, taking a few seconds to take him in. Golden hair, freckled face, a litter of seasoned battle-scarred scars, and green eyes, center heterochromatic.

He was pretty. Very pretty but so damn cruel.

Dream didn't meet his gaze, his cold gaze resting on Tommy. He looked away when Sapnap tugged at the dictator, glancing at Sam.

He didn't look at him.

Sam had been assigned to guard Dream, after all, he had built and designed the prison. He had taken this job seriously, suiting up in enchanted netherite armor, hand resting on handle of his sword, speaking few words, and holding an aura of respect and intimidation—

_ —Just like Dream— _

His size didn't determine who he was back then, and it wouldn't determine who he was now even if Dream had been somewhat responsible for driving anyone who insulted Sam about his height away. But even then, Sam had gotten..insecure about his height. With no one on his side to defend and protect him against the onslaught of insults and teasing, the SMP had fun with that.

He had snapped, lashed out, when Tommy and Quackity— didn't they hate each other?— had relentlessly teased and insulted him. He had nearly sliced their heads off, baring blunt teeth at him, and had immediately left, slipping inside the Pandora's Vault. Why the Pandora's Vault? Well, for one; to get away from their annoying and relentless teasing and two; to make sure nothing suspicious is happening.

But  _ Ender,  _ Sam was still so oblivious. Like a bunny eating on a wide open field, content on feeding to grass, unaware of the hawk flying overhead.

He should've seen the way the shadows moved, how his chest was slightly opened. He saw none of that, not until he felt the air change.

The hair on his neck prickled upwards, his eyes widening. Sam was quick. His small and lithe size helped him make quick movements.

But Dream was quicker.

Sam whipped around and swung his unsheathed sword at Dream, intent on hurting him. Dream— far too skilled, far too powerful— blocked him and used a—

— _ fishing rod?  _ Sam frowned, confused for a couple of seconds. And always taking the opportunity to achieve what he wanted, Dream quickly knocked Sam's sword out of his hand, sending it flying a few feet away from Sam. The rod was just a distraction. Without a weapon, Sam was left defenseless.

Dream intended to take full advantage of that.

The taller man swung his axe at Sam, who barely dodged out of the way. Sam leaped at him and together, both men fell to the floor.

Weapons discarded, both men fought with their bare fists. Sam had the upper advantage, with his armor. But not a moment to soon, Dream reached up and—

— _ Sam's helmet came off with a loud clunk to the floor. _

Sam barely had any time to process it before Dream was surging forward and slamming him onto his back. Reaching upwards, Dream grabbed something from the desk and smashed it on his head, and  _ fuck,  _ Sam whimpered as he felt thick glass smash on to his bare head.

Dream wrapped his hand around Sam's bare head and slammed his head against the floor once more. He squeezed his throat, face hidden by his stupid mask.

In his fear driven mask, Sam reached up and  _ yanked  _ his mask off of him.

Time seemed to stop again.

Dream, even in his blood driven state, was still pretty. Green eyes stared into Sam's own blue eyes, wide and filled with surprise. Ender, he was so beautiful.

Silence overtook the room.

The dictator seemed to calm down, his grip on Sam's throat loose— still firm but much looser than before. He avoided contact with Sam, glancing around, his brows furrowed a bit.

"So," Sam started, "How'd you get out of prison?"

Dream turned to face him and scowled.

"Shut up," Dream sneered, planting himself more firmly over Sam— over his waist. The other man seemed to tower over Sam.

Sam noticed this and shifted a bit, worry starting to creep up. If he….

Dream lightly scowled at him. He leaned down, reaching up with one hand and gripping his jaw tightly. "Pay attention to me!" He snipped, unconsciously pressing down. Sam stiffened up, meeting his gaze.

"Dream—" He quietly gasped out, looking away as his face turned a gentle red. Dream frowned at him, before he realized something…

…"Are you hard right now?"

Sam's breath got stuck in his throat. He glanced at the other man, eyes glazing over. Things were turning fast and both men knew it.

Hesitating for only a mere second, Dream pressed down onto Sam's hardon.

The response was immediate.

Sam gasped, quietly, instinctively bucking his hips up. The small man went red in the face and he tentatively bit his lip.

Dream stared at him with blown eyes. It was obvious to who was in power, who had the control, and  _ XD was Dream going to fuck him dumb. _

Grinning, Dream rolled his hips again, eyes darkening when Sam gasped. His gasp turned into a small choke when Dream squeezed his fingers around his throat, watching Sam's eyes flutter shut.

"Originally, I  _ was _ going to kill you." Dream admitted. "But I've decided I want to do something else, something that'll please both of us."

Sam whined and opened his eyes, his eyelids half-hooded. Dream used his free hand to swipe a calloused thumb over gently bitten lips.

"You want that? You want to be fucked?" Dream taunted, pulling his upper lip upwards. "Do you wanna be fucked silly?" He then pulled his bottom lip down, before leaning down. "Up until you can think nothing more than my cock?"

Sam whined and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Dream's cock twitched with interest. He smiled and without another word or warning, pressed his lips to Sam's. The kiss wasn't messy or aggressive, it was friendly and passionate.

But Dream was anything but friendly.

Almost as quickly as the kiss came, Dream pulled away much to Sam's confused disappointment. The small man frowned, to which Dream smiled.

Dream got off of Sam and instead positioned himself so he sat in front of his feet. Dream gripped his legs and yanked them open. Sam squealed as Dream pulled him closer.

The green eyed man shackled his leggings away, the armor clanking on the floor. He yanked his pants and underwear down, taking Sam's small cock into his hand and pumped it lazily.

He was way too fast for Sam and he barely had any time to protest or anything before Dream was yanking his knees onto his shoulders. Gripping his hips, Dream dipped his head and took Sam all the way into his mouth.

" _ Dream! _ " The small man cried out, slender fingers reaching down and gripping Dream's hair. He bucked his hips forward, whimpering at the warm cavern around his cock.

Dream circled his hips with his thumb, slowly bobbing his head up and down. He paused to swat at Sam's hand, waiting until Sam removed his hand, before resuming his slow pace.

He was able to take Sam entirely into his mouth, drooling down the base. His tongue swirled around it, lightly sucking on it. He traced a vein with his tongue. Pulling off of it, Dream pressed a kiss to his cockhead.

"Tell me," Dream asked, pushing Sam's legs off of his shoulders. "Have you ever been eaten out?"

Sam blinked slowly. He was still coming off of the pleasure he felt around his cock, so it took quite a while for the builder to actually come back to his senses. It must've been a long time because when he blinked back in consciousness, he was resting against his desk, Dream crouched down, his legs on his shoulders.

The small blushed as he processed the question. "Uh—..no, no I haven't." He answered truthfully, sheepishly smiling.

Dream gave him a reassuring smile, "Well you're in luck."

Sam barely had any time to respond nor ask him what he meant when his back arched on instinct, his hips moved downward, and he gasped when he felt Dream's  _ tongue  _ lick at his untouched rim.

Dream licked a flat strip up his hole, circling the rim. Gripping Sam's hips, the larger man dipped his head deeper to stick his tongue as far as it could go. He licked the inside of his hole, tongue beginning to ache. Sam wobbly moaned, his cock leaking.

Eventually, after pleasured torture, Dream pulled his tongue back, but not before delivering a sharp nip to one of Sam's asscheek. Sam jerked and whimpered, his cock twitching and dripping with precum.

Dream onto his feet and curiously looked over at the potions on the desk. He eyed then before reaching over and grabbing one. He placed it beside Sam, glancing up at the small man.

Said small man was panting heavily. His eyes were glazed and glossy, face flushed a pretty sunset red. He had sweat trickling down his face, from both his arousal and the warmth around them.

The masked man made quick work of unbuckling his pants. He silently hissed at the way his cock sprung out, free from their restraints. He pumped himself lazily, gently pressing down on his slit.

Not wasting anymore time, Dream positioned himself at Sam's hole. He should've probably prepared him better, but whatever, they were on a tight schedule. Popping the potion open, Dream pressed the long nozzle at Sam's entrance, gently sliding it in. He tilted it so that the liquid seeped into Sam, ignoring the way Sam gave a confused whimper. Dream watched the liquid trickle out, up until the very last drop dropped in.

Throwing the bottle away, Dream wasted no time, gave no warning at all, before slamming his entire cock inside of Sam.

Sam  _ screamed. _

Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. One of his hands reached up and gripped Dream's bicep, digging blunt nails into the well-muscled arm. He instinctively tightened his hole around Dream's seemingly...monstrous cock, squeezing him tightly. His legs shaked around Dream's waist, his cock twitching.

Dream gently rubbed against the bulge in Sam's belly, pressing down and grinning when Sam whimpered. A few seconds had passed, and impatient and looking out for himself as always, Dream began to move.

He slowly pulled out until the head of his cock remained, before easing back in. Sam whined, biting his lips to try and distract himself from the intrusive pain. Seemingly having a mood flip, Dream gently rubbed his hips, slowly pulling out and gently pushing back in.

Sam frowned and tried to ignore the way a tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

Dream did not.

"Hey, don't cry now," Dream softly reassured him, reaching down and wiping his tears away. He cradled his cheek and rubbed his thumb over the corner of his eyes. "It'll get better soon, c'mon now."

Taking pity, Dream did not move. Instead he stayed still and whispered sweet words of praises and comfort. His words calmed down Sam and made his belly do flips, like butterflies were swarming inside. Even then, Sam trembled, squeezing around the intrusive  _ thing  _ in his ass.

Eventually, after minutes of sniffling and his body calming down, Sam hesitated before rocking his hips. Dream perked up and met Sam's gaze. Sam blushed but nodded, glancing away in embarrassment.

Grinning, Dream gripped his hips a bit tighter than before, pulling back and easing back in. In that simple movement, Sam's entire body jerked up, and Dream had nearly forgotten how tiny he was. So fragile, so tiny...Dream's going to destroy him.

Dream pulled his hips back, chuckling at the way Sam whined and tried to bring him back. Dream pushed back in, watching Sam's face morphed into one of pleasure.

His belly formed a bulge whenever the larger man pushed back in, and quickly, Dream sat up a harsh and brutal pace that had Sam whimpering and crying.

"You're so pretty, Sam," Dream purred, his voice breathless and grunts rolling out of his lips. His grip was tight on his hips, his cock slipping in and out of Sam's slick ass. "You're taking me so well, such a good cocksleeve."

"Mmm— just for yOU!  _ DREAM— _ " Sam cried out, arching his back when Dream had shifted his hips and pounded straight into his prostate. His eyes rolled back into his head, his legs trembling as he came, his small cock spurting pathetic stropes of white across his belly.

Dream slowed down his pace but didn't stop, watching Sam through his orgasm. He grinned a bit and leaned over to scoop some of his cum up with his finger. He spread them across Sam's lips and leaned down, pressing his own lips against his. He forced his tongue inside and eagerly explored every part of his mouth, forcing Sam to taste his own cum.

Dream pulled away and picked up Sam. He cradled the tiny man against his chest, his arms easily supporting the small man. Dream resumed his brutal pace from before, Sam's body limp like a ragdoll.

Eventually, Sam returned to conciousness. His eyes were half-hooded, and he frowned. He sobbed and crossed his arms over Dream's broad shoulders. His body felt tingly, as if ants were crawling over him. His cock felt sore and sensitive, yet he didn't ask Dream to stop. Despite the sensitivity he felt, Sam...Sam liked it. It was nice, nice to feel  _ this way _ after years of people treating him like some sort of fragile glass doll.

Dream's pace began to falter and get sloppier. His cock twitched and throbbed inside of Sam, to which the tiny man gripped.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck— so good for me, so, so so  _ good— Ooooh shitt…."  _ Dream thrusted in one final time before gripping Sam's hips and holding him down onto his cock. Sam keened when he felt Dream's cock throb, cum spurting out and filling up inside of him. He groaned when his own cock spurted cum out, small spurts nothing more.

In the afterglow of their orgasm, both men panted. Sam laid his chest on Dream's chest, eyes drooping. He felt...good. Extremely good actually.

Exhaustion began to take a toll on Sam. Rubbing his head and face against his chest, Sam lost his gripped on consciousness. He let sleep take him, and with the final thought of how he let his guard down on the same man who the entire SMP feared and hated, Sam fell into slumber.


End file.
